Just Count to Ten
by Tinykuma
Summary: Kagome has recently discovered that she's attracted to Sesshoumaru. Unfortunately, she's also lost the ability to remain coherent around him so Sesshoumaru decides to take things into his own hands.


Just Count to Ten

"You look like Britney Spears," snorted Jakoutsu. He looked at the slight women in front of him and sighed. "He likes his women classy, not trashy."

Offended, the young beauty in front of him sniffed primly,"I was fond of pre-k-fed Brit thankyouverymuch." Kagome gazed at her reflection in the mirror and gave a defeated sigh. She did look a bit slutty, but she wasn't about to admit it. "All right. How about the little black dress?" Jakoutsu stared blankly at the woman in front of him. She was aware that it was a small get together and not a cocktail part right? _RIGHT?_ "I guess you're right. The yellow sundress would be better." Jakoutsu nodded hoping his relief wasn't obvious. Kagome collapsed on her bed and groaned, "He's never going to notice me."

"Girl, if you want him to notice you you've got to put yourself out there. I mean honestly, last time you saw him you hid behind a bush." Kagome opened her mouth to protest but Jakoutsu cut her off. "Then there was the time he said hello and you screamed and ran out of the room."

"It wasn't a scream," she protested weakly.

"You're right." Relief washed over Kagome-"It was more like a shriek"-and was it was gone as soon as it had come. "Oh and don't forget that time he opened the door for you and you almost collapsed." Kagome's face took on an interesting new shade of red.

"Okay. I get the point. I'm shy." Kagomes eyes slid to an amused Sango whose rapt expression revealed that she had yet to hear this particular embarrassing Kagome doesn't know how to deal with her feelings for her best friends brother story and Kagome wasn't about to let Jakoutsu enlighten her. However, Jakoutsu was not to be deterred.

"-Then when he caught you, not only did you faint," at this Sangos eyes widened and Kagome looked for something to bash Jakoutsu's head in with. "But when you woke up you screamed bloody murder and damn near made his ears bleed. You took off like a bat out of hell and you didn't even say thank you."

"Kagome, what's so hard about talking to him?" Asked Sango, "You deal with Inuyasha every day. He's just as handsome as Sesshoumaru. Besides from what I understand the two of you used to spend a lot of time together." This time it was Jakoutsu who was offended.

"Handsome? Just handsome? No, my friend, Inuyasha is not just handsome. He is an amazing sandwich of man-meat that the Gods have created just for me." Kagome just stared at Jakoutsu's dreamy expression while Sango pointedly ignored Jakoutsu's man-crush on Inuyasha.

"Right. Well, if you find it so hard to talk to him the next time you see him just smile and count to ten before you say anything. That way you'll have time to calm down and think of something witty to say," encouraged Sango. Kagome considered Sango thoughtfully and decided that she should've gone to her in the first place and ignored Jakoutsu's awful advice. "What time is the party?" Kagome looked down at her watch.

"We have three hours. Guess we better start getting ready."

"WHAT?" Jakoutsu looked around wildly, "I haven't even decided what I'm going to wear."

...

Four hours later Kagome stood in front of the Taisho house staring at the door. It was made of oak and looked like it was from the seventeenth century. Kagome carefully studied the intricately carved flowers that decorated the door and traced the vines with her fingers. She sighed and lay her head on the door. Jakoutsu and Sango had gone ahead and left her to collect herself, but they hadn't realized that she would need so much time. She took a deep breath, lifted her hand to open the door and froze. There was no way she could do this. She had only come because of him and she couldn't even bring herself to talk to him, but if she chickened out Jakoutsu and Sango would just drag her into the party. However if she just went in now, hugged the walls and was careful not to get caught she could just...enjoy the view. Or not. Panic rose in her chest and she turned-

-and slammed into something that was rather large and hard. It also smelled strangely of Sesshoumaru. Cautiously, she backed up. Wide blue eyes slowly traveled up a well muscled chest that was unfortunately covered in a navy blue polo, her eyes continued up taking in a pale slender neck, past the lovely kissable lips and the well defined nose until blue met amused amber. "Were you planning on going in any time soon?"

Kagome stared at the object of her affection and her mind went blank. Sesshoumaru impassively gazed down at her. Something that felt suspiciously like a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He had been watching her examine the door for the past hour. Every time she looked like she was ready to go in she'd puff up like a puffer fish and moments later she'd deflate like one of Rin's balloons after Jaken got his hands on it. He had stood less that two feet behind her the entire time and she hadn't even noticed. He knew he shouldn't, but she was so much fun to mess with. Hoping she wouldn't shriek to loud this time he placed his hand on the door, leaned down and whispered into her ear, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Warm breath washed over her ear and a deep baritone penetrated the dark depths of Kagomes mind. Something in the back of her mind stirred, moving her to say something. _Anything._ "Huh?"

This time the smile won out. He looked down at the beauty in front of him. "Let's get something to eat."

He was smiling. At her. One. Two. Three. Four.

Gold eyes took in the view only a few inches from his face. Head down, black bangs covered her eyes as her small pink lips moved wordlessly. He leaned back and tilted his head questioningly.

Five. Six. Seven.

Sesshoumaru bent down and looked at her lips closer. Was she counting? "Why are you counting?"

Eight. Ni-"What?"

He brought his eyes level to hers and moved in so his nose was only a few millimeters from her own. "Why are you counting?" She started to mumbled some unintelligible explanation. "There's a cafe near by. Let's go." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to his car.

Kagome was on cloud nine. Or she would've been if she weren't so nervous.

...

Kagome was beautiful. Kagome was intelligent. Kagome had a great sense of humor. Kagome had damn near every boy in her school at her beck and call. Kagome knew how to handle men, but most importantly Kagome was extremely well spoken and composed no matter what. When Inuyasha broke his arm and shards of bone poked through his skin Kagome had the presence of mind to call 911. When all of Kagome's money had been stolen when she went to Tokyo for vacation she had stayed calm and called her mother. When Kagome's brother had decided to throw a kegger hours before their parents had returned from a trip Kagome had coordinated the clean up and restoration of the Higurashi house, but right now she couldn't remember her own name.

"Relax," commanded Sesshoumaru. Dangerously close to laughing he looked at the nymph sitting across from him. He had noticed her the day she had come home with his half-brother. At first, he had thought they were dating and dismissed her. Later that evening he walked in on a rather...interesting scene. At 5'3" Kagome was not tall, however despite her height disadvantage she was towering over Inuyasha. Her hands were balled into fists and her cheeks flamed an attractive red. From those dainty pink lips curses any sailor would be proud to know poured forth, but what was most impressive was the effect she had on Inuyasha. The loud, proud, brash idiot was cowed at her feet. His attempts at apologizing fell on deaf ears. It was at that moment that Sesshoumaru Taisho fell madly in love with Kagome Higurashi, but as of late she seemed to be walking on eggshells whenever he was around. It was almost as if she had forgotten that they had once found refuge in one-anothers company. He gazed at the woman before him and a slight smile made its way onto his face. "Tell me Higurashi, what is it about me that makes you so nervous?" he drawled.

She was nervous beyond belief. After months of pining he was finally here with her and they were alone. There was no obnoxious Inuyasha to interrupt, unfortunately that also meant that there would be no respite. Kagome was going to have to face Sesshoumaru alone. She closed her eyes and remembered how she had first felt when she noticed Sesshoumaru was a man and not just Inuyashas older brother. At the time she had felt warm whenever she saw him. His presence had put her at ease and she had felt comfortable with him, but somehow she had lost that feeling. What had gone wrong?

She searched her memories for the moment that she had forgotten that Sesshoumaru was a just a man. Maybe it had been when his insane fan girls had cornered her and had gushed about how great their Sesshoumaru-sama was or maybe it had started when Jakoutsu began raving about Sesshoumaru's superior beauty, but somehow she now found her self jumping at shadows and Sesshoumaru had gone from being the one man she could relax with to an idol placed high up on a pedestal. Slowly her eyes eased open and her twinkling blue orbs looked up to meet Sesshoumaru's tawny gold eyes. "And what makes you think it's you that makes me nervous, hmm?" pertly asked Kagome.

Sesshoumaru just smirked, "Have you noticed that the only time you blush is when you're with me? Or that every time we are together you either run away or shriek?"

Though she was enamored with him, Kagome wanted nothing more that to wipe that smirk off of Sesshoumaru's face. She looked up at him as innocently as possible and widened her eyes a fraction. "Why, I'm just so embarrassed for you and if you haven't noticed I only shriek when you surprise me. It's only natural."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Embarrassed?" he managed to grit out.

"Well, yeah. I mean look at the white hair and your skin is so pale," she tsked. "You really should try to get out in the sun more often. That can't be healthy." It was a lie. All of it. His skin was perfect. His hair was gorgeous. It was long and silky and silver and she wanted it.

Sesshoumaru frowned. She was lying. She had to be. He was perfect.

"My, my we are conceited aren't we," grinned Kagome. She had insulted him to get a reaction out of him, but she hadn't expected him to say anything. Maybe narrow his eyes or give her one of his stone cold glares. Instead he had arrogantly denied her observations and judging from the look on his face he hadn't meant to say anything. Hiccuping and snorting Kagome doubled over. The look on his faced had been priceless.

Anger washed over Sesshoumaru and he closed his eyes and reminded himself he was in love with her.

*Flashback*

Amused, Sesshoumarus father looked around the devastated room. Everything had been destroyed. The corners of his mouth twitched as he tried not to laugh at the sullen Sesshoumaru sitting in the middle of all the chaos. His son was usually very neat and organized. Takeshi Taisho sighed. His eldest was clearly upset. His cheeks were tinged red with rage and his face was tear streaked. In his hands he tightly gripped the teddy bear his mother had made for him. Obviously Inuyasha had made fun of Sesshoumaru's stuffed animal. Angry at his youngest for picking on Sesshoumaru when he knew the bear had been the last thing Sesshoumaru's mother had given him before she died Takeshi walked over and sat next the boy. He gently wiped away Sesshoumaru's tears and smiled down at the boy. "I thought the dining room needed redecorating anyway." Sesshoumaru just gripped the bear harder. Takeshi lightly took the bear from Sesshoumarus hands. "You know Sesshoumaru next time someone says or does something that upsets you, you should just count to ten. It will give you time to cool off. That's what I do whenever I get upset." Sesshoumaru looked up at his father with shining eyes and nodded his head.

*End Flashback*

Remembering what his father had told him took a deep breath and began counting. _One. Two. Three. Four._

Snort. Giggle.

Willing himself to ignore her he continued counting. _Five. Six._

Were those tears in her eyes?

_Seven. Eight._

"HAHAHAHA. Perfect. You. AHAHAHAH."

_Nine. Ten._ Now calm and composed. Sesshoumaru proudly tilted his chin up. "I only speak the truth."

When Kagomes laughter did no subside an irritated Sesshoumaru reached across the table, picked up her glass of water and dumped it on her. Her mirth immediately came to a halt. Satisfied that she was no longer finding amusement at his cost he leaned back and admired his work. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide saucers. She had not yet realized that she should be angry. Though her expression was one Sesshoumaru would remember forever, the cherry on the cake was that today Kagome had worn white.

Unfortunately, Kagome came to her senses. Enraged she stood up and stalked around the table until she was right in front of him. Sesshoumaru sighed and tried to remember that he liked her because she was a spitfire. "You. Bastard," she bit out. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EXPENSIVE THIS SHIRT WAS?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "No." Kagome opened and closed her mouth. "You look like a fish Kagome. Stop it."

Her eyes bulged at his audacity. She drew herself up and glared down at the seated Sesshoumaru. She prepared to deliver a tirade that would, hopefully, make Sesshoumarus ears bleed, but before she could begin her onslaught he stood up and moved in on her. He snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her to him. He gently gripped her chin and tilted her head upward. Slowly his lips descended until they softly brushed against hers. "Will you go out with me Kagome Higurashi?" he murmured.

Kagome was quiet for a second and looked at the man who had monopolized all her dreams and occupied her thoughts. She sighed. Why fight it? "I guess so." Sesshoumaru crushed her against his chest and buried his face in her hair. "But you're still an asshole."

~~~The End~~~

AN:

This is my first fic and I hope you liked it. Reviewing would be much appreciated.

Until next time

TK


End file.
